Learn how to stop smoking
by jossgabri7
Summary: After finished UR-1 retrial, Wright become heavy smoker. Athena wants him to stop. The how to stop smoking therapy turn out to an unexpected events: That Wright and Athena fall in love with each other. Phoenix x Athena fluff. My first fanfiction!Dedicated to Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney Fans Unite: The Wright Kind of Wrong facebook groupmembers, for encourage me to post this story.


**Author's Note: Hey, everyone.** **This is my first fanfic, so please be nice!** **Phoenix and Athena is my OTP, I ship them since I play Dual Destinies.** **Just a little warning, if you feel uncomfortable story of romance between 35 year old man and 19 year old woman, so this story, for sure not yours.** **But I would like to receive some feedbacks and thoughts from all of you about this story.**

 **Special shoutout to:**

 **-allamanda29, for the built and help me write this story.**

 **-Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney Fans Unite: The Wright Kind of Wrong!** **Facebook group members for encourage me to publish this story.**

 **Hope you enjoy it =D  
**

* * *

 **Learn How to Stop Smoking**

After successfully catching the Phantom and saved both Athena and Simon Blackquill, and stop the "Dark Age of the Law," Wright Anything Agency office endlessly visited by the client. Within a week, they can handle more than one case. The boss, and the owner, Phoenix Wright, barely had time to rest.

"Groaaar!" cried Wright while ruffles pile of papers on his desk. "Heh, if only this file can take care of itself!"

"Boss, relax for a moment. You almost never rests. It seems you forgot that you are human beings who need to eat and drink, and rest!" said Apollo, handing a plate of chocolate cake into Wright's work desk. "Take a break for a while Boss, you haven't eaten anything since morning! And it was 7 o'clock in the evening!"

"Yes, Boss, you can get sick if you don't eat. If you're sick, you can't save people anymore," said Athena. But Wright shook his head without looking at Athena's face.

"All of this file should be finished tonight. The longer it's delayed, the longer it will finish," lamented Wright. "Apollo, Athena, just go home if you're tired. I could finish this file all by myself."

"But, Boss! We want to help you!–" Apollo and Athena protested.

"Don't argue. I want you two to go home now, get shower and rest. If you're denied, I will fire you. How?" threatened Wright. Apollo and Athena grumbled angrily.

"You cheat, Boss!"

"I'm your boss. I can give orders for both of you all I want. Now, go home and rest. I'll be fine handle these files alone."

Apollo and Athena muttering softly again, before finally pack their bags and go home. Wright Anything Agency office became silent once after Apollo and Athena return home

On the way home to her apartment with Apollo, Athena felt very confused. In latest few weeks, Mr. Wright seems uncomfortable everytime he's nearby her. Mr. Wright rarely sees her face, like just now. Mr. Wright just looked at Apollo. And when they took a walk to the amusement park a few days ago, when she was holding Apollo's hand after they ride the roller coaster, (Apollo fear of heights), Mr. Wright looked very upset and angry with her.

Athena was not understood at all. _What makes Mr._ _Wright upset and angry like that?_ Lately, Mr. Wright speaks to her only if he needs to speak with her. Athena felt sad, she was once very close to Mr. Wright, but now Mr. Wright like far away.

Since Mr. Wright proved that she was not guilty of her mother's murder case and Clay Terran, Athena has a strange feeling everytime she's near Mr. Wright. She always felt her cheeks flushed everytime Mr. Wright called her name or spoke to her, but she thought it was reasonable. Mr. Wright is a very great mentor and really cared about her. In addition, he is also very handsome.

Initially, Athena feels confused about whether she felt was just an admiration feeling, or more than that. However, after talk to Apollo about her confusion, she finally understood why she always gets nervous and clumsy each near Mr. Wright.

She falls in love with Mr. Wright. But she will never be able to get Mr. Wright. Mr. Wright is 35 years old. While she is 19 years old. She's only two years older than Trucy, Mr. Wright's adopted daughter. Certainly for Mr. Wright, she is nothing more than his another adopted daughter.

But she's a legal adult, after all! Even she heard that Donnie Yen actor 18 years older than his wife. And that Aaron Johnson dude who play in Kick Ass movie too! He even 22 years younger than his wife!

Isn't love is blind? And age doesn't count if you fall in love?

Sometimes she feels upset, why did Mr. Wright must so handsome and very kind. Why Mr. Wright has everything to make her fall in love with him? Why Mr. Wright must much older than her? If she was the same age as Mr. Wright, of course it would be easier for her to show her feelings to Mr. Wright.

"Hello? Earth to Athena?" said Apollo, nudging Athena. "You're daydreaming, Thena. What's wrong? You're thinking about something?"

Athena sighed deeply. "Yes, Apollo. I've been thinking of Mr. Wright."

Apollo sly smile. "Heh. Of course you think of Mr. Wright. You fell in love with him. Surely you must be thinking about him all the time."

"Yeah ... but ... there is something bothering me, Apollo. Haven't you noticed, Mr. Wright has been very cold to me lately? He rarely looked at my face. Like just now when he forced us to go home, he just stared at you and didn't even look at my face. He spoke to me only if he needs to speak with me. And when I held hands with you when we go to the amusement park, he seemed upset and angry. And I hear his emotions when he's around me. He felt happy, sad, but also angry when he's around me," complained Athena. "I don't understand at all, Apollo. What's wrong with me? What mistake that I make to him? Why he becomes so cold to me?"

To Athena surprise, Apollo is now laughing, clutching his stomach.

"I'm venting to you, Apollo! What's so funny?" asked Athena irritated.

"Thena, I thought you were smarter than this. Why so confused? Isn't it obvious? Mr. Wright fall in love with you too, Athena!"

"What?" exclaimed Athena. "But, how is it possible, Apollo?! He won't even look at my face lately!"

"That's because he was nervous when he was around you, Thena! And it was obvious he was jealous when he saw you holding my hands at the amusement park!"

Athena was amazed to hear Apollo's words. Is that true? Really ? Mr. Wright fell in love with her too?

Actually, Wright has a strong reason why he insisted on telling Apollo and Athena to hurry home. And, the strong reason is Athena.

Athena. Yes.

In recent weeks, he was always feeling uncomfortable everytime near Athena. His heart always pounding, and he felt like he wants to always look at Athena's face without taking his eyes off from the girl. But he didn't dare look at Athena's face.

He felt confused. Actually, what's wrong with him?

Did he fall in love with his 19 year old student?

Or, are these feelings are not more than the feelings of a father who always wanted to protect his daughter?

Wright frowned, puzzled himself of what he felt.

 _No._ Wright shook his head. _I have a daughter._ _And I never had the feeling to always look at Trucy's face every time._ _I never felt my heart pounding everytime I'm near Trucy._ The thought made Wright cringe.

All of the feelings that puzzled him began when he fell ill and ran a high fever one week after UR-1 case retrial. Apollo and Trucy go on vacation at the time, and Athena takes a good care of him. Athena compresses him, feeding him, helping him to take medication, and almost didn't sleep to check his temperature. When his body temperature rises, Athena is panic, and when his body temperature dropped, Athena was very relieved. During Wright ran a high fever, Athena always stay up late. It's been a long time since Wright felt treated with affection when he was ill. Since Maya back to Khurain for her training, Wright always takes care of himself when he fell ill.

 _Do I really fall in love with Athena?_ _But...but ... she is 16 years younger than me!_ _She is only two years older than Trucy ... If I really fall in love with her, isn't this what they called 'forbidden love?'_

"Niiiickkkkkkkkk…..Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk..." a voice that Wright very recognize had woken him from his reverie. Wright turned around, and saw Larry Butz, his best friend since elementary school stood in front of him. Wright moaned. Not a good time to meet with Larry Butz today. Yes, because usually, _when something smells, that usually the Butz._

"What are you doing here, Larry?" asked Wright tired. If Larry wanted to vent about how his 250th girlfriend breaks his heart, he doesn't have time for this.

"What a cynic! At least greet and hug your best friend!" exclaimed Larry. Wright drew a deep breath.

"If it's about Mindy the models were dressed sexy or Flora that have beautiful breasts, I don't have time for that, Larry. You see all these files in front of me. I'm very busy right now."

Larry laughed uproariously. "Heh, that's not I come here for, Nicky! I just want to return your locket! Your locket with photo of your daughter! You dropped it after Athena and Prosecutor Blackquill trial finished! I'm trying to ran after you but you didn't respond me! It was cruel, Nicky!"

"What?" said Wright shocked, and then he reached into his pocket. Larry's right, his pocket empty. _How could he didn't realize his one of must valuable thing fall?_

"Hehe, I know for sure the locket is very important for you! Here, Nicky!" said Larry and handing the locket to Wright's hands.

"Many thanks Larry," Wright muttered, absently.

"Hey, Nicky, why do you look weird like that? There is something bothering you?"

"Me? Well, no, I'm fine, Larry. Just tired and stressed with bunch of works. Thank you very much for your attention."

"Duude, if you are tired and stressed with your job, Larry Butz had a solution to relieve the stress of it!" Larry said, holding up his thumb. Wright raised his eyebrows. Surely 'solution' that Larry would suggest is an idiot 'solution. He knew Larry since elementary school, after all.

"Larry, I've been known you since I was 9 year old, I'm not sure about your 'solution', Larry. Definitely your solution would be absurd, if I may say idiot," Wright muttered.

"And what does that mean, Nickyyy? Trust me! It would make all your stress gone! I myself have tried it!" Then Larry put out a cigarette and lighters from his pocket, then thrust it into Wright's hands.

"Cigarette is very amazing, Nicky! Make you relaxed and happy! Come on, try it!"

Wright chuckled. "Larry. You know very well I'm not a smoker. This is the solution that you mean? Oh yeah, we talk about a solution to relieve stress, then after that, I'll get lung cancer or tuberculosis. Very genius, Larry."

"Duuuude!" shouted Larry again. "You haven't even tried! Come on, try! Just one puff will make you feel like flying to heaven!"

Wright eventually gave up. "All right, all right! I'll try it." Wright then lit the cigarette with the lighter, and try smoking for the first time in his life. Then he exhaled the smoke from his mouth slowly. And he was amazed by the truth in what Larry's said. This favors. Very enjoyable. His whole body feels very relaxed.

"Hey...you're right, Larry! It was great...It is...very delicious," said Wright surprised. He then threw the cigarette that he smoked after it feels quite hot. "Can I have one rod again, Larry?"

Larry hold up his thumbs again. "What did I say! Always believe in Larry Butz! Nicky! I'll give you a full pack! I have to go now! Bye, Nicky! Happy enjoy the cigarette, happy smoking and happy relieve stress!"

After Larry return home, Wright tried to light the cigarette again. The pleasure he felt the same as before. As he smoked cigarettes, he felt his mouth like being put by the most delicious food in the world. Then he smoked one cigarette again, again, and again, until finally all the cigarettes in the pack runs out.

In an instant, Wright became addicted to smoking.

The next day, Apollo, Athena, and Trucy shocked by the smoke in the office. They thought Wright Anything Agency office was on fire before finding Wright were smoking while sign the file on his desk.

"MR. WRIGHT?" shouted Apollo and Athena simultaneously, their mouth open wide.

"Hello, kids! Good morning," says Wright without stopping to suck on his cigarette.

"Daddy! What the hell are you doing?" shouted Trucy displeasure. Trucy then stepped forward and seized cigarettes from Wright's hands, then tossed it into the trash.

"Trucy!" said Wright. "What is the matter with you?"

"Why are you smoking, Daddy?! You've never been smoking in your life before! Not even once! Why are you suddenly smoking?! I don't like it if you become smoker!" exclaimed Trucy.

"Because with smoking, Daddy feel relax and can relieve stress because Daddy's job!" said Wright short.

"For the sake of Jesus, Mr. Wright. Smoking is not good for you! Your health can be damaged! I had never touched a cigarette for the rest of my life," said Apollo.

"That's right, Mr. Wright! Mr. Wright, did you forget, my father died of complications from lung cancer and tuberculosis! And it's because he is a smoker! I beg you, Mr. Wright, don't smoke! Stop before it's too late," muttered Athena sputtered. Although in her heart, Athena admitted that Mr. Wright looked very cool and manly when sucking on his cigarette.

When Athena spoke, Wright felt his heart pounding again. He hastily turned away from Athena's face again.

 _Not with this feeling again..._ Wright sighed inwardly.

"Relax, Apollo, Athena, Trucy. I will be fine. Remember, I've fallen out of Dusky Bridge and just come out with a cold? I won't get seriously ill just because of smoking. Trust me! Because Phoenix Wright is an unbreakable superhero!"

None from the three of them laughing at Wright's joke. The three of them looked at Wright with a stern look.

"Stay gaze to me like that, but I'll still smoke. Cigarettes make me calm. If you don't like it and bothered by smoke from my cigarettes, you can go to another room. This office is quite extensive." Wright replied, raising his eyebrows.

Apollo, Athena, and Trucy finally gave up and left Wright alone in the room.

Day after day, week after week passed. Wright's addicting to cigarette getting worse. If at the first he only smoked 3-5 cigarettes a day, now he never away from cigarettes. Before entering the courtroom, he smoked. After the court is adjourned, he smoked. Before eating and after eating, he smoked. Now, in a day, Wright could spend up to 5 to 10 packs of cigarettes at once in a day.

Wright's addicted on cigarettes made Trucy become very quiet and not a cheerful girl again like before. Although up to now Wright is always healthy and his health never impaired, Trucy still afraid. Fear that if Wright finally get lung cancer or tuberculosis. Trucy always shows Wright pictures of heavy smokers broken lungs, or show a video from people's experience who get lung cancer from too much smoking. But she never succeeded. And she could only cry silently everytime she saw her adoptive father smoke.

Wright knew he was selfish. He knew he should try to quit smoking for the sake of his adopted daughter. But he always fine, never even cough although always smoke, so, there is no need to worry about it, isn't it?

Smoking makes him relax and reduce stress due to work pressure, and also can relieve stress because he can't show his feelings to Athena.

"I can't take it anymore!" cried Athena one day when she was having lunch at People Park along with Apollo. "Mr. Wright must stop smoking! I had to make him stop, somehow! Just imagine, Apollo! He could spend 6 to 10 packs of cigarettes a day! What if he gets lung cancer ..."

"I agree, Athena. And smoke from his cigarettes is very annoying! And since Mr. Wright became a heavy smoker, Trucy became very quiet and not cheerful again as she used to be... she is very afraid of Mr. Wright getting tuberculosis or lung cancer ... But, how to make Mr. Wright quit smoking?" complained Apollo.

"What if tomorrow we come to the office early in the morning and we stole Mr. Wright's cigarettes packs that Mr. Wright usually put on his drawer, and we replace the contents of the cigarette pack with toy cigarettes that tastes bitter?"

Apollo's eyes flashed. "Good idea, Athena!"

The next day, Apollo and Athena went to the office early in the morning after buying some toy cigarettes in the store. They then replace the contents of cigarette packs that Wright put in the drawer of his desk, and re-lock the office just to make Wright won't get suspicious why they are already in the office early in the morning.

When Wright came to the office, not the case file that he had taken the first time, but his cigarette pack. With passion he tried to light one cigarette and suck it. But, when he sucks his cigarettes, he suddenly felt sick. Wright hurriedly ran to the bathroom, and threw up on the sink.

 _What the hell was that?_ It was the worst cigarette he ever tasted!

 _Apollo and Athena._ Surely both of them who replace my cigarette pack content. _Naughty children._ _Who else if not them?_ He thought irritably.

Wright bent again over the sink, and coughed once, twice. He felt a little surprised to see a drop of blood fell on top of the sink after he coughed. Then he remembered a newspaper article he had read.

 _One symptom of tuberculosis: a bloody cough._

Wright stepped back, his eyes bulging with fear. _Do I…. Do I get TBC?!_ Wright thought horrified. Wright then frowned and shook his head. _No, it must be because the counterfeit cigarettes._ _Previously I was fine, I even never cough though I spent 10 packs of cigarettes a day._

Wright Anything Agency's office door open, then Apollo and Athena stepped inside.

"Morning, Boss! We're coming!" said Apollo and Athena simultaneously.

Wright walked out of the bathroom and folded his arms. Apollo and Athena stood close, and elbowing each other.

"Morning. And can I ask why you replace the contents of your boss's cigarette pack with counterfeit cigarettes that makes your boss vomiting? Did both of you enjoy torturing your boss?"

Apollo rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and then walked into the bathroom, and Athena turned her gaze to the ceiling, then let out a deep breath.

"I think you know the answer, Mr. Wright. We want you to quit smoking," said Athena. Wright rubbed his chin and raised his eyebrows, feeling very uncomfortable to be left alone with Athena.

"You know I can't stop."

"You're not trying."

Wright didn't answer and pretend play with his nails.

"Mr. Wright!" interrupted Apollo as he walked out of the bathroom. "Why are there blood in the bathroom sink?!"

Athena clutching her mouth, while Wright answered Apollo's question with very calm.

"I cough after suck the counterfeit cigarettes. And there was a drop of blood after I coughed. You satisfied?" said Wright. Apollo and Athena's face became very red now.

"Mr. Wright! If there are drop of blood after you coughed, it's a symptom of tuberculosis! You really need to stop smoking, Mr. Wright!" Athena exclaimed, feels very irritated.

"Heh. Of course not. I never even cough despite spending 10 packs of cigarettes a day. Of course it was because of counterfeit cigarettes that both of you put in my cigarette pack. I don't want to quit smoking. Smoking makes me relax," Wright replied, still not looking at Athena's face.

"MR. WRIGHT, LOOK AT ME!" shouted Athena loudly, feels so upset because Wright still won't look at her face. Wright jumped and finally looked at Athena's face.

"Mr. Wright, Trucy really stressed since you become a heavy smoker! She often cried silently, she'd really wanted you to stop smoking! She is very afraid of losing you, Mr. Wright! Or do you really want to get lung cancer and tuberculosis? Are you trying to kill yourself, so you don't have to take care of Trucy again? Do you want to leave Trucy without a father again?! You're a bad father! All of us are worried about your health, but you still continue to smoke. You just think of your enjoyment and your fun! You're really stubborn, Boss! Don't you care about all of us, Boss?! You ...you ... you're very selfish, Boss!" shouted Athena, then she turned around, walking out of the office, and slammed the door, leaving Wright alone with Apollo.

Wright rooted to the couch, and were stunned. Hearing such words were spoken by the woman he loved, made his heart ache.

"Athena is right, Mr. Wright. I never think that you're so selfish." Apollo murmured softly, and he stepped out of the office, following Athena.

Wright was struck on the couch, and eventually began thinking to try to quit smoking.

The situation is still not comfortable in the Wright Anything Agency office the next day. Wright, Apollo, and Athena work in silence without speaking to each other. Until finally Athena cleared her throat, broke the silence, and approached Wright's desk.

"Boss, I ... I really apologize for my rude words yesterday ... I ... I don't aware when I said it to you. But if you won't forgive me and want to fire me from this office, I ... I'll go right now," said Athena sputtered.

Wright looked up from his desk, though his heart was beating very fast. He fought to keep his face turned red as he answered with a smile, "It's okay, Athena. I can understand. Anyway, there is nothing to apologize. Moreover, your words yesterday have a point. I am selfish and I am a bad father."

Athena swallowed. "Boss, really, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Wright smiled again. "Never mind, forget it, Thena. I've been thinking about your words yesterday. And I ... I want to try to quit smoking."

Athens dumbfounded. "Is that true? Are you serious, Boss? You really want to quit smoking?"

Wright nodded firmly, trying to not look embarrassed in front of Athena. "And you have to help me. Will you help me to stop smoking, Thena?"

"Of course! Of course, Boss! See, in an instant I will make you stop smoking!" says Athena, was very happy and suddenly, she holds Wright's hands. Wright feels so surprised. He felt his heart was going to jump out now. For a few seconds, his eyes and Athena's eyes meeting each other. Their faces were so close now.

Wright tilted his head slightly, almost kissed Athena before Athena releasing her grip and backed away. Athena's cheeks flushed now.

"I'm sorry, Boss! Sorry! I wasn't aware! I don't mean to hold your hands, I don't mean to misbehave…. I ... I ..." Athena muttered, barely audible. Athena look down to the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with Wright. Wright stood up from his chair, and dared to put his hand on Athena's shoulder. Slightly trembling, Wright then stroked Athena's back gently. Wright strokes make Athena chills.

"It's okay, Athena. Don't think about it. You promised you will help me to stop smoking? "

Athena nodded excitedly. "Yes, Boss! Starting tomorrow, we will begin therapy to quit smoking!"

While Apollo, who had been peered both of them through the door, smiled and said, "Good luck, Athena."

When she returned to her apartment, Athena unloads all the books on the shelves. She eventually found the book "Learn How to Stop Smoking" which was used by her late mother, Metis Cykes, as a guide to make her father, Robert Cykes quit smoking. Athena opens the pages carefully. She can't wait to practice the therapy to Mr. Wright.

As long as she read the guidelines in the book, incident when she and Wright hold hand each other in the office and stroking her back gently continue to hover over her mind. Chuckled, Athena then closed the book and put back on the shelf.

 _Maybe Apollo is right._ _Perhaps Mr._ _Wright fall in love too with me?_ _If not, why he looks so happy when I hold his hand?_ _Jesus Christ, I've never feel so happy in my whole life like this before!_

The next day, as she used to see these days in the office, Wright was busy smoking at his desk.

"Morning, Boss. Come on, put that cigarette now. You've promised to try to stop," said Athena. Wright looks clumsy and hastily stubbed out his cigarette and throw it into the trash.

"Hi, Athena. You surprise me," Wright muttered. "By the way, Apollo won't come today. He called me this morning. He said he's sick now. I was a bit startled, I didn't think he could get sick too."

Athena refrain from smiling triumphantly. _He's not sick, Mr._ _Wright._ _He deliberately didn't go into the office today so I could be alone with you!_ _And maybe ..._.. _Maybe_ _finally I could express my feelings to you._ _Thank you, Apollo._ _You're the best friend I have, Apollo._

"Well, Apollo also a human, Boss. Hope he will get better soon. Okay, then, we began therapy sessions to quit smoking now!" said Athena cheerful. Wright looked nervous.

"Not with Widget, right? You promised you won't use that to me," Wright muttered. Athena chuckled.

"No, Boss! But we will follow the guides in this book," said Athena, holding up the _Learn How to Stop Smoking_ book. Wright didn't say anything, don't know what to say. Athena then opens the book.

"Well, the first therapy! Heavy smokers can't quit smoking immediately. Should begin bit by bit. Make them to reduce their smoking frequency. By this way: set smoking schedule for them. Reduce their frequency day by day. For example, on Monday they smoked 10 packs. Tuesday, they smoked 8 packs. On Wednesday, they smoke six packs. etc. With diminishing their frequency of smoking, the sooner they stop."

"Well, then, Mr. Wright, I'll make a smoking schedule for you." Wright just nodded slowly. Athena took a pen and started writing. Wright watched in silence and admire Athena's beautiful face, refrain from touching Athena's beautiful orange hair and give a peck on her lips.

"Done! Here, Mr. Wright! Smoking schedule for you! Starting from tomorrow, you should follow this schedule!" Athena said cheerfully, handing smoking schedule she has made. Wright took the schedule, skimming it and smiled.

"Thank you very much, Athena."

The following days, Wright smoked by following the schedule Athena has been made for him. He was quite surprised because this therapy seems to work. Days passed, and he further reduces the frequency of his smoking. Of course, this makes Trucy very happy, also Apollo.

"Mr. Wright! Your progress very rapidly! From 10 packs of cigarettes per day to just three packs of cigarettes per day! Then, it's time to continue to the next therapy! The next therapy is: _to make smokers quit smoking completely, give them candy, chocolate, or something sweet to prop their mouths._ _Because smokers usually smoke when their mouth tasted sour or bitter."_

"Well, Mr. Wright, then we have to buy candy, chocolate, something sweet as much as possible! So that if your mouth tasted sour and you want to smoke, you can prevent it with candy and chocolate!"

 _Something sweet?_ _But I don't want candy and chocolates to prop my mouth that tasted bitter and sour because I want to smoke._ _I wanted something sweeter than candy and chocolates._

"Candy and chocolate? I think this won't work, Thena. Sweets and chocolates will only make me feel comfortable in a few minutes. Later after that, my mouth will taste bitter and sour again. Eventually I'll smoke again," said Wright. Athena frowned, starting to feel annoyed again.

"Mr. Wright! You promise you will try as hard as possible to stop smoking! Okay, I admit your progress very well and rapidly, but still, three packs of cigarettes a day is too much! You're still at risk of gets lung cancer and tuberculosis, Mr. Wright! What harm in trying for this therapy?" cried Athena upset.

Wright was silent for a moment, then shifts in his seat, so he is getting closer to Athena. Their bodies were almost touching.

 _Now, Wright!_ _Now it's the perfect time to express your feelings to her!_ _Come on!_ _Don't be a coward, Wright!_ cried a voice in his head.

"Because ...," Wright swallowed. "I know one therapy that much better from candy and chocolates therapy. I know something much sweeter to make me quit smoking." Wright stared at Athena sharply.

 _Gulp._ _What does it mean?_ _What would he do?_ _Why does he continue to shift to approach me?_ _Is he going ...Is he going to…. What I think?!_

Her guess is right. Wright has advanced, tilting his head, thrust his face to Athena's face, and give Athena lips a soft kiss for no more than 10 seconds. Athena gasped, and rubbed her lips, can't believe for what just happened.

 _Mr._ _Wright...Mr._ _Wright ... Kiss her!_ _He_ _kissed her lips!_ _Mr._ _Wright, the most handsome defense attorney in Los Angeles, has a lot of fan girls, kissed her lips!_ _Please tell me this is not a dream, Jesus!_

Athens pinches her shoulder. Ouch! Hurt! This is not a dream! This is true!

Wright then brought his face to Athena's face again, and this time he kissed Athena longer, faster, using his tongue. Athena kissed him back, and put her arms around Wright's neck. They then stopped kissing briefly to air.

"Mr. Wright…. you're ...you're…"

Wright nodded firmly, then kissed Athena's hands. "Athena. It's been so long since I fell in love with you. Since you took care of me when I was ran a high fever. But I'm afraid. Afraid to admit my feelings. Because our age is much different. Because you're only two years older than Trucy. Because you are my student, and I am your mentor. That's why lately I've been cold to you. And didn't dare to look at your face. I fear with your ability, you will find out what I'm feeling and I was afraid to make you uncomfortable. That's why I become a heavy smoker. Because...because smoking helps me to relieve stress because I can't express my feelings to you."

Athena's mouth open wide before hastily closed her mouth. _This is just like a fairy tale!_ _Mr._ _Wright ...Mr. Wright ... fall in love with her too ! Jesus Christ! Her love isn't unrequited! Apollo turned out to be right!_

Athena bites her lips, and said, "Mr. Wright….. I also fall in love with you for a long time ... Since you unravel the mystery of my mother's murder... You're so kind ... So attentive ... So brave ...So... handsome," Athena's face reddened as saying the last sentence-" That's why I was furious when I saw you smoked. That's why I was so scared when you say you're coughing blood. I ... I'm afraid to lose you, Mr. Wright. I've seen how miserable Dad when he contracted lung cancer, and, and, I can't imagine if you got sick with tuberculosis or lung cancer, and I have to lose people I love again because of damn cigarette… Oh Mr. Wright ... I ... I ... ..love you ! I love you so much!"

Wright immerses Athena in his arms and stroked Athena's hair gently. Wright then kissed Athena's cheeks.

"Athena, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Mr. Wright! Of course !" Athena exclaimed again, her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"And now I know how to stop smoking. Every time I want to smoke, I will kiss you. Do you mind with that, Athena?" asked Wright.

"Are you crazy?" cried Athena. "Of course not, Mr. Wright!"

Wright smiled, and they kissed again. As they were busy kissing, suddenly they heard sounds of bunch applause. Larry, Edgeworth, Trucy and Apollo breaks into the office, all of them whistling.

"What did I say! I won the bet! They finally express their feelings!" said Apollo.

"Honestly, I was surprised to see Wright could be so sweet after the last time being in a relationship, his ex-girlfriend tried to kill him," said Edgeworth amused.

"Athena, I never thought that it was you who Daddy choose as my new mommy eventually," said Trucy giggled.

Wright and Athena jumped, their faces are like a new shrimp boiled now.

"You are peering both of us?" Wright asked, a little annoyed and slightly amused.

"This is Polly's idea! He said to me that Daddy and Athena were in love each other but I don't believe it!"

"Hey!" said Apollo. "I was not forced to peep Mr. Wright and Athena! I'm just saying we'll look at the evidence!"

Wright and Athena burst out laughing.

"So, Trucy, do you agree with this? You're comfortable with Athena become Daddy's girlfriend?"

"Why should I feel uncomfortable? As long as it makes Daddy happy, of course I'm happy too, Daddy! And I'm even happier because Thena finally make you stop smoking!"

"Nicky!" exclaimed Larry. "You should thank me, bud! If I never offered you cigarettes belong to me, maybe you can never get girlfriend and would never find a new mother for Trucy!"

"Oh, so all the stressed that I experienced in recent months because of you, Uncle Larry?! You who made Daddy become a heavy smoker? THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU?" shouted Trucy suddenly. "Uncle Larry!" Trucy then pull out Mr. Hat and beat Larry repeatedly with Mr. Hat. "How could you! How dare you! What if Daddy get lung cancer or tuberculosis! Are you happy if Daddy get sick and died? Are you happy if I lose another father! Thanks to you! Feel this! This! And this!"

"Trucy! Stop! Stop! Ouch! Ouch!Ouch!" exclaimed Larry, then ran out. "Niiiick! Helllpppp !"

"Don't run, Uncle Larry! Feel the most devastating Mr. Hat's punch! Take this! And take that!" shouted Trucy while pursuing Larry out of the office. Edgeworth, Apollo, Athena, and Wright burst out laughing.

"I think I have to help Mr. Butz. Poor Mr. Butz," Apollo said, wiping tears from his eyes, and walked out of the office.

"I also have to finish my job. Congratulations to both of you, anyway. Don't forget to invite me on your wedding day," said Edgeworth while walking out of the office too. Now only Wright and Athena alone now.

"So, what will we do, Mr. Wright?"

Wright grumbled. "Athena Cykes. You are my girlfriend now. Mind if you stop calling me Mr. Wright or Boss?"

Athens giggled, then pinch Wright's cheeks with exasperation. "Okay, then, Nick."

"That's better," said Wright, and kiss Athena's lips softly again. "Why don't we eat Mr. Eldoon noodles for our first date?"

Athena smiled. "Great idea. As long as there is no smoking. "

"Will not."

Then the new couple that have 16 years age gap stood up and got ready to go on their first date.

 _Age is just a number. And age does not count in love._

 **End.**

 **And that's the end of my first Ace Attorney fanfiction. Until next time.**


End file.
